As Long As I'm with You
by recchinon
Summary: She wanted to be his bride but he wanted her to be his brother. Ever since they met for the first time, Mikasa had decided that she would do everything for Eren, even though it meant she had to be his brother.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 **Prologue. Brother**

.

.

Eren Jeager was seven years old when his father brought home a little girl with him. The girl had dark eyes which looked sad and skin as white as snow. Her hair was the darkest black he had ever seen, and her eyes... he couldn't describe their color but he was sure that those were the saddest eyes he had ever seen. They were beautiful, just like every part of the little girl but there were something missing in her eyes and he didn't understand what it was.

Her name was Mikasa Ackerman. Her parents were killed in a robbery, she was the only survivor of the tragedy. Her father said that she had relatives but they were all living far away and it was difficult to contact them, so it was safe to say that the little girl was alone and had no where to go after her parents passed away. Dr. Jeager met Mikasa in the hospital where the police officers took her for a check up and felt like he had to do something for the girl, so the dark haired doctor took her to his home to meet his family.

Dr. Jeager told his wife and son that Mikasa would live with them, and he was glad that both of his wife and son didn't seem to oppose his decision about the little girl. Karla—his wife—hugged Mikasa tightly after the story her husband told her, crying as she whispered 'poor thing' to the little girl. Eren didn't mind at all as the new addition of his family. That Mikasa girl didn't look bad, a little gloomy but he can fix that. When his parents asked him earlier this year whether he wanted a little brother or sister, he told his parents that younger kids were troublesome because they cry a lot. But Mikasa was around his age so he thought thy would get along just fine.

"Hello, I am Eren! Let's get along!"

Mikasa looked at his hand tentatively, then at his grin. Mikasa had never met this boy before but she knew—she didn't know how, she just knew it—that he didn't mean any harm to her. Shyly, she shook his hand, oblivious to the parents who smiled at each other at the view. They had a feeling that their little boy would get along well with the little girl.

Eren pulled the girl's hand and told his parents that he would show her the bugs he caught this summer. Normally, girls hated bugs but it made Eren happy when Mikasa didn't seem to be scared of the bugs. She even knew how to caught beetles and taught Eren how. Eren couldn't wait to take Mikasa to meet his other friends. Armin would like her. They didn't usually let any girl into their secret base camp but ever since he met her, he knew that the girl was special. He would definitely let her enter the secret base.

.

Mikasa Ackerman was going to be eight in two months when she got lost in the wood. The Jeagers had brought her for a vacation, they rented a villa far from the town where they lived. Dr. Jeager had taken few days off, which was really rare, and announce to the family that they would all go somewhere for vacation, everyone was excited. Eren couldn't stop talking about it for days, couldn't wait to have fun exploring the new place with Mikasa. She didn't show it in her face but she was also excited.

When they arrived at the villa they started exploring around, the parents had to tell them not to go too far though because back in their home, the green eyed boys tended to get into trouble all too easily.

Mikasa and Eren was following a squirrel into the wood and somehow they got separated. At first, it was Eren's idea of course. His parents were preparing for the barbeque and he was bored. Dr. Jeager and his wife had warned the kids to not go into the wood. Mikasa understood that it might be dangerous but the squirrel was so cute and Eren could be really persuasive if he wanted to.

She was tired and cold. It started to get darker and she had been calling his name again and again to no avail. Eren would find her, she believed it, but it had been hours. Eren was only eight, what if he got lost too? His parents would search for them, of course, but it had been hours, what if they couldn't find them? Would she die in this wood?

Mikasa bit her lip, tried not to cry. She missed her parents. She was tired and scared. Her foot hurt and she couldn't walk anymore. She would die. Just like both her parents she would die, here, alone. She held back some tears that threatened to fall. She shouldn't cry.

The little girl had just started to sob when Eren found her.

"Here you are! I tried to find you everywhere!"

Mikasa couldn't hold it anymore. She was relieved to see his face and started to bawl, surprising the little boy. He had never seen Mikasa like this. The little girl had always shown little emotion. She didn't get angry or happy—she had never cried before. Five months since she started living with the Jeagers— _five months_ since her parents were killed in the accident—Mikasa cried.

"Don't cry, you're gonna be alright, Mikasa," Eren frowned, he was not good dealing with crying girl, he took off his maroon scarf and put it around Mikasa, covering half of her face, "I give you this, so don't cry OK?"

Mikasa still sobbed but she nodded nevertheless. Eren used his sleeve to wipe her tears, the young boy disliked to see the tears on her face. After he wiped all the tear away, he looked at her face once again. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she was still sobbing, but there was no more tears and it made him feel much better.

"You look better now!"

Eren grinned before he took her hand in his and walked her back to the villa where his parents must have been waiting for them. Sure they would get scolded but he didn't really care.

.

"I want to be your bride."

Eren tilted his head.

Both of them were nine years old when she suddenly said that. Both kids were sitting under the tree in the hill behind their school, waiting for Armin to come join them to talk about their summer vacation plan. Eren was drinking his apple juice and almost choked at the sudden random statement from the young girl next to him.

Mikasa hugged her knees, resting her chin on it, "that way I can be with you forever."

Eren didn't really understand, but at the time he thought, maybe she was feeling lonely and afraid of the future. She had lost her parents and maybe she was scared that he would leave her too. Which was stupid because he would never do that.

"I will never leave you alone," Eren said confidently, "But I don't think I want to marry you."

Mikasa frowned.

"Listen, you cannot be my bride, but you can always be my brother."

The young girl blinked her watery eyes, "b-but..."

Eren put her hands on her shoulder, he looked into her eyes seriously, "listen, Mikasa, there are ex-wives and ex-husbands, but brothers will be forever brothers."

The fact that Mikasa was a girl didn't seem to bother Eren at all. He had decided his mind and nothing could change it. Mikasa bit her lower lip and nodded.

Whatever made Eren happy would be okay with her.

Little did they know, they couldn't be brothers forever. Seven years from that day, something happened and changed their relationship forever.

.

Author's note:

My first time writing EreMika fanfic. There will be other pairing(s) too later in the story coughLevihancough. I really like the plot, really I already have the whole story in my head, problem is just to write it down in English. Well, I hope you enjoy it though...

Love,

Recchinon


	2. Chapter 2

1\. Friends

.

.

Mikasa woke up at six every morning, sometime she even woke up earlier than Karla. She would take a shower, dressed for school and helped the older woman to prepare the breakfast and lunch boxes. Ten minutes before seven, Dr. Jeager would join them in the kitchen, sometime he was watching the morning news on TV, or when Karla needed more hands, he would help the women to prepare the food. It had been their morning routine. Usually, eren would join them around seven, but ever since he became a high school student, the young man had started to wake up even later. Sometime he even woke up after his father left the house.

Today, Eren woke up later than usual. His father had left to work when he joined his mother and Mikasa in the kitchen. Mikasa just finished doing the dishes when Eren sat down and drank his milk. His mother sighed and shook her head at her son's behavior. He didn't even say 'good morning' to them.

The mother put the lunch box in front of Eren, one brow raised so high as she talked to her only son, "hurry up, you will be late!"

Eren bit his french toast and rolled his green eyes, "I can run, Mom!"

His mother looked at him with a disaproval look, "sure you will have to run. Have you ever not?" She let out a deep sigh, "Eren... think about Mikasa. She has done so many things to wait for you to wake up!"

Eren looked at the girl who was now sitting in front of him and frowned, "you can always leave me, Mikasa... you don't have to wait for me to go to school."

"But I don't mind waiting for you, Eren," her voice was calm and she didn't smiling but her cheeks were pink when she added, "I want to go to school with you.,"

Karla chuckled at the girl. It was obvious that the girl had a crush on her son, though her only son seemed to be completely oblivious about it. She had talked about it with her husband many times and that was one of the reasons they had never adopted Mikasa legally. Because they had a feeling that in the future Mikasa might become a part of their family, though not by adoption.

Eren shrugged, "well you know how the other kids used to tease us because you always follow me. There are rumors in high school too. That's why I told you to stop coming to my class every lunch time."

Mikasa looked down, her finger played with her red scarf, "...you hated it?"

Eren sighed, ignoring his mother glaring at him, sending him a warning look. Well, to be honest, he didn't hate it. They used to be in the same class since elementary school but in their second year of high school, they got into separated class. Eren got in the same class with their childhood friend, Armin Artlet but Mikasa had to be in another class. They hardly see each other at school because their classes were in different wings, except for lunch and PE where their class would have a joined class during PE. Eren had befriended some guys in her class but apparently Mikasa found it was hard to make new friend so she would come visiting his class every lunch time and then together with Armin, they would have lunch together.

"You don't understand Mikasa."

They sat, side by side, in the train on their way to school. Eren had hands behind her head while Mikasa looked at him with unreadable expression.

"I don't hate you for seeing me and Armin everyday," Eren yawned, "I just worried that you didn't make friend with your classmate."

Mikasa pouted, something she wouldn't do in front of other people aside from the Jeagers and Armin. She didn't say anything though. She wanted to say it out loud. It was Eren who didn't understand. She didn't want to have new friends. She just wanted to be with Eren and Armin. Especially with Eren. She was afraid that Eren would have new friends and forgot about her. She felt insecure.

"Listen," Eren looked at the girl seriously, "try to get a girl friend, okay... You need to enjoy your school life!"

Mikasa bit her lower lip and said nothing.

The only thing that could make her happy was Eren, and now it felt like he was pushing her away.

.

"Hey, Eren, good morning!" Eren entered the class room and found a skinny guy waved at him. He grinned as he walked to his seat next to the boy.

"Yow, Connie, what are you doing?"

The boy named Connie grinned back as he waved his cellphone in front of him, "I got a girlfriend!"

Eren rolled his eyes. Sure he got a girlfriend. Connie always got dumped after one or two dates but he would find new girlfriend really fast. Eren wondered when Connie would learn his lesson. Just look at him changing girlfriend every two weeks was kind of tiring.

"Good luck with this one," Eren murmured as he looked around the classroom. His classmate were chatting from each other, some were reading or busy with their phone. He could see Armin in the other side of the class was reading a book seriously. Apparently, their homeroom teacher was late again.

"You are so lucky," Connie finally put his phone back in his pocket. Eren raised an eyebrow at him, "you have a beautiful girlfriend like Mikasa Ackerman..."

Eren hissed, "she is not my girlfriend!"

This was not the first time they talk about this and Connie was not the first person saying this. He started to get too tired to explain, this people has their own imagination about his relationship with Mikasa.

"Ha! Every morning you go to school together with, every lunch time she would come to our class and after school you will walk home together..." Connie wiggled his index finger in front of Eren, "even married couple don't spend time as much time as you two..."

"Mikasa is my Brother." Eren wished his home room teacher would come already and start their homeroom only to stop Connie from talking. Sure Connie was someone he could consider as friend, but sometime he was just too nosy for his own good.

"Last time I checked, Mikasa is a a girl."

"Well, so?"

Connie opened his mouth to say something but fortunately for Eren, a woman entered the classroom. The class representative led the student to greet the woman, who apparently was their home room teacher, Hange Zoe.

"I am sorry I am late kid! There was a little, err... accident!" the woman in her late twenties laughed as she pointed at her cracked glasses, "well, uh, however, let's continue what we had yesterday..."

Eren was lucky. Now that Hange-sensei was here, he didn't have to hear more from Connie about his relationship with Mikasa. Well, it didn't mean that Connie would ever drop the topic though. There would always be next time.

.

Mikasa couldn't wait for the lunch break time. Math was one of her best subject but the way her teacher taught the class was kind of boring and to be honest, she had learned all of this material at home by herself, so she couldn't keep her mind from wondering of what Eren was doing at this time. Was his class as boring as hers? Most probably not, his homeroom teacher was the eccentric biology teacher, Hange Zoe, and boring would be the last word to describe her class. Mikasa couldn't help but to think that it would be fun if she were in the same class with Eren.

Mikasa knew that Eren had many friends since they started high school. Eren was not really good at socializing but he was at least better than her. Just a week after they got into different classes for their second year, Eren had made several new friends while Mikasa hadn't even talked to any of her new classmate. She didn't try to make friend to anyone at all.

Sometime Mikasa wondering if Eren would ever finally fed up of her. She had been literally following him wherever he went ever since they met. Mikasa was so overprotective about Eren. She knew that Eren often got into trouble and she did her best to help him out of it. She wanted to be useful for him.

Mikasa sighed and smile secretly when the bell rang. Finally... She quickly stood up from her desk, ready to pay Eren and Armin a visit. She hadn't took more than three steps when someone called her name.

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa stopped and turned only to see a blond girl smiling at her. The girl's name was Historia Reiss, her seat was next to her, and she was also in the same class with her in the first year, but they had never really talked before. Historia smiled gently at Mikasa, unlike a dark haire girl with tan skin who sat in her own seat next to historia. In front of them there were two boxes of lunch box, unopened.

Mikasa didn't smile back and just glare at her but Historia didn't seem to be intimidated or irritated at all.

"Want to join us for lunch?"

Mikasa remembered of what Eren had told her earlier that day. This might be a good chance for her to make a friend but right now she just wanted to leave the classroom and see Eren as soon as possible. So the black haired girl shook her head and murmured an apology before she left both of her classmate, ready to see Eren and Armin and have lunch with them.

Mikasa could feel eyes on her as she walked into Eren's classroom. It wasn't surprising to see Eren and Armin was hanging out in the back of the class room, some of them have sandwich or bread in their hand, talking as they enjoy their lunch. Mikasa frowned at the bread in Eren's hand and then looked at the lunch box which belonged to Eren in her hand.

It was Armin who saw her first. The blond boy smiled when he saw her. Waving his hand casually, the boy called her name.

"Good afternoon, Mikasa!" One of the boys whom she didn't know the name grinned at her cheerfully, she looked at him for a second before she turned to Eren and gave him the lunch box.

"Wow, another lunch box!" another boy laughed before he elbowed Eren playfully before he turned to the girl and grinned, "do you make it for him?"

"Yeah," Mikasa answered coolly, ignoring the boys started to tease Eren and Her. This was nothing new.

"Oh shut up you guys, you know my mom made them!" Eren groaned as he got the lunch box, he turned to Mikasa and frowned, "Mikasa you shouldn't say something that could make them misunderstood us!" He stood up from his seat, pointed to the door with his chin as a sign to Armin to leave.

"Where are you going?" called a tall blonde boy as the green eyed boy started to walk, followed by Armin and Mikasa. The boy, Reiner, smirked when Eren stopped only to look at him, "you can have lunch here, you know... Jean would love to talk more with Mikasa..."

"Oh shut up!" a boy whose face was red groaned as he palmed his own face, trying to hide his red face, his friend, a boy with freckles chuckled at his behavior, "Jeager can eat wherever wants to eat."

Eren rolled his eyes. He wasn't really get along with that boy.

"See you later guys," with that Eren left the classroom.

.

Their favorite place to enjoy their lunch was in the school backyard. Behind the school building, there was their favorite place, it was quite and comfortable. More importantly, if they had their lunch here, he wouldn't have to hear more teasing from his friends.

Eren sat cross legged on the grass, enjoying the lunch box his mother had prepared for him. The food his mother cooked for him was delicious but actually he started to think that bringing a lunch box from home was kind of unnecessary. He could just bought something to eat from the cafeteria and Mikasa didn't have to come to his classroom everyday to give him the lunch box and his friends would stop saying stupid things like Mikasa to be his girlfriend.

That was stupid.

He didn't understand his friends. Only three or four years ago they thought that being too close to girls would give them cooties but here they were now, talking about girls and their body and what-not everyday.

The idea of Mikasa being his girlfriend was stupid. First, Mikasa wasn't a girl, well not in his eyes, girls are annoying and noisy while Mikasa was neither annoying or noisy. And then, they were not friend, they were brothers, so the term girlfriend was stupid and unthinkable.

"So you haven't made any friend in your class?" Armin took a sip of his milk, the boy was dying to get taller so he would drink two litres of milk everyday. Eren would tease him for it but Armin didn't seem to care about his friend's teasing, he had his target.

Mikasa shook her head silently. The girl ate her lunch silently. That question again. When will the boys understand that she had no plan to start making friend with anyone in her class. She didn't need any more friend, but then she remembered about the blonde girl who talked to her earlier.

"Ah but today a girl from my class asked me to join her and another girl for lunch."

Armin looked surprised but also excited at the same time, "really? You should have say yes to that offer!" Armin clenched his hand excitedly, "that was your chance to have new friends."

Mikasa pouted despite her expression remained flat, "but I do not want new friends."

Both Armin and Eren sighed for different reasons. Mikasa ignored it and focused on her lunch. The lunch break almost over and she didn't want to spend it arguing about her getting new friends. She stole a glance on Eren and chewed her own lips nervously. Eren was frowning. She knew that he was thinking and she had a good idea abou what he was thinking.

Mikasa scowled, "Fine."

Both boys looked at the girl with a confused look, waiting for the raven haired girl continue.

"Tomorrow I will try to have lunch with girls from my clash," she added, "but for now, let's talk about something else..."


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa was lonely. It had been three days since the last time she had lunch with Eren and Armin. She did told the boys that she would try to have lunch together with the other girls in her class, but in the end, she just couldn't do that. She found that it wasn't easy to start a conversation with the girls. Sure, some of them looked nice and friendly—like that blond girl the other day—but Mikasa just didn't know how to start. So, she made no friend yet in her class, yet she couldn't go to Eren's class after she told him that she would eat with the girls in her class.

Here she was, then, having lunch in the school clinic.

"So, you're going to have lunch here every single day?"

Mikasa was chewing her croquette coolly as she looked at an older woman with white lab coat and messy reddish brown hair for few second before swallowed it and opened her mouth, "...am I bothering you?"

The older woman laughed loudly, "naaah. I am just jealous that you have proper lunch box. It looks so delicious!" she grinned at the girl, "Seriously, tough, I don't mind you have lunch here. After all, this is not my place…" the woman looked at ramen cup on the table in front of her, opening the lid to check on the ramen, it had been three minutes. Ever since Mikasa saw her having her lunch in this room three days ago, the woman always had ramen cup for her lunch.

The older woman's name was Zoe Hange—or Hange-sensei how the students called her—their biology teacher who was also Eren's and Armin's homeroom teacher. For a reason she always had lunch in the school clinic instead of the teacher's longue. Mikasa didn't mind Hange-sensei's presence around her though. Somehow she felt comfortable around the teacher. Maybe it was because Hange-sensei's lack of femininity, Mikasa didn't have to feel awkward around her.

"Ne, Sensei…"

Hange paused and turned at the girl. She tilted her head, "yes?"

"You always eat ramen cup," the black haired student deadpanned, "that's not healthy."

Hange laughed, "Well, money is tough this month," She twirled her chopstick around the ramen as if it was spaghetti before she eat it, she looked happy as she devoured her cheap lunch, "besides, ramen cup is delicious."

Mikasa didn't say anything as she looked down at her lunch box in her lap. She worried about Eren. He told his mother that he didn't need to bring lunch box to the school anymore. He said that he would just buy lunch from school cafeteria just like his other friends. His mother didn't say anything and let her son did just like what he wanted but Mikasa had been so worried. He didn't only eat ramen cup these past three days, did he? A boy Eren's age needed balance nutrition, didn't he?

Suddenly Mikasa lose her appetite.

* * *

"Aaah, I am still hungry!"

Armin looked at his childhood friend who had just finished his second melon bread today. The blond boy himself was drinking a box of vanilla milk when his childhood friend started complaining about still being hungry despite he had just devouring two jumbo melon breads. His other friends who mostly had finished their lunch just snickered at the green eyed boy's antic.

These past few days Eren had stopped bringing lunch box from home. Instead he would buy breads or rice balls from the school cafeteria, but it seemed like those foods wouldn't fill his bottomless stomach as he kept on complaining of still being hungry. The brunette might keep complaining about being hungry but his friends had a vague idea what it was actually about. They had a rough idea that it wasn't solely about the food. It had been three days, anyway, since the last time Eren's childhood friend , the beautiful oriental girl, came to their classroom and ever since then, Eren would never stop complaining. The other boys—save for Armin—might have no idea about what had actually happened between those two but they knew that it might be just Eren being a stone head as usual.

"As expected," Eren frowned, he touched his tummy, "that's not enough." He turned to Armin and grabbed his hand without warning, "c'mon let's go!"

Armin startled, "wh-what? Where are we going?"

"Buy more breads," Eren muttered under his breath as he dragged the smaller boy leaving the classroom.

His friends were watching until the brunette and the blond couldn't be seen anymore before any of them open their mouth to say anything. It was the tall blond boy, Reiner, who first said something. The boy snickered, making his other friends turned their head and looked at him. Reiner folded his arms.

"That stupid kid, how many times do you think he is going to go "to buy bread"?"

Connie rubbed his nose and looked at Reined with a confused look, "maybe he was really hungry? Or maybe he just loves bread very much."

Reiner laughed, "stupid! Do you really think that he really needs to go back and forth only to buy breads? Our class is in different building with the cafeteria, he could just buy four or five breads at once instead of go back and forth five times."

Jean lifted his brow, "what do you mean?"

His best friend, the freckled dark haired boy, tapped his shoulder chuckled, "you know, to get to the cafeteria, you've to walk by Mikasa-san classroom…"

A realization started to hit the boy, "wait, don't tell me…"

The tallest boy with dark hair amongst the boys smiled, "oh my, he should be more straightforward about his intention, that kid…"

Reiner laughed louder, "because he is an idiot."

The other boys agreed on this.

* * *

She wasn't in her classroom.

Eren clenched on his yakisoba bread as he walked leaving the cafeteria. He had been glancing at Mikasa's classroom on his way to the cafeteria and just like few times he did check before as he going back and forth his classroom and cafeteria, she was still not there. It wasn't only today, yesterday and the day before too, every single time he walked passing by her classroom, she was never there. For a reason, it disturbed him. He knew that it was him who told her to stop coming to his classroom but he also knew that Mikasa had no other friends. So where had she been during the lunch time?

Without he realized it, Eren had stopped in front of her classroom's door. He was to open the door when suddenly it was opened, surprising both Eren and Armin. Eren grunted as he picked up the bread he dropped when he heard a feminine voice apologize for surprising him. When Eren looked up, he was greeted by a blond girl with gentle smile. As he stood up straight, he realized that the girl was really small, almost a head shorter than him, and he wasn't that tall. Armin hid behind Eren as the girl greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hi, I am so sorry, am I surprising you?" her voice was also gentle. The girl remind him a lot of the angel he saw in his story book he used to read when he was little, "I saw you walked passing our classroom quite often, and each time you've been always glancing at our classroom. So I wonder if I could help you with anything…"

Eren frowned. He wasn't good talking with girld who were not Mikasa. His mother had always told him to be nice toward girls and his father always teased him that it would be bad for his future if he didn't know how to treat a girl right. He wondered what it means to be nice…

"Umm," he was scowling, "Mikasa…?"

Suddenly the girl's blue eyes sparkled, she clasped her small hands together, "don't tell me you're actually Mikasa's friends?"

* * *

"So… this man has a really grumpy face, he looked like he had a really bad day—or constipated—every time I see him."

Mikasa didn't say anything. She didn't understand why she was even listening to her teacher's rambling about a man she met recently. She still had few minutes before the next class started and she didn't feel like going back to the classroom yet. It wasn't like she hated her classmates or anything; it was just that she didn't feel really comfortable around them.

"Now that I think about it…" Hange-sensei rested her cheek on her hand, "you're kinda reminds me of that man…"

Mikasa tilted her head, "who?"

"The guy—that little man—I am talking about," Hange-sensei laughed as she tapped her long finger on the table, "well maybe not his face tough, but his aura? You know, the air around him? How to explain it… Hmm, well, something about you is indeed similar to him."

"I remind you of him? Not the other way around?" Mikasa asked as she started to collect her stuff, it was about time, she needed to go back to her classroom.

"Well," Hange-sensei grinned, "but it's true!"

Mikasa didn't say anything as she stood up, her lunch box in hand, ready to go back to the classroom. Hange asked her if she was going to go back already and the girl with red scarf just nodded without saying anything.

Already used to Mikasa's cool demeanor, Hange-sensei just waved her hand and told her to have a "safe trip" as the girl leaving the room.

Mikasa would never admit it but she was actually quite enjoying her lunch time in the health room. Hange-sensei was a bit crazy and sometimes talked to much—and too loud—but not intolerable. At least, with her around, Mikasa didn't have to eat her lunch alone. With Hange-sensei talking to her—telling her many stories—Mikasa didn't have to feel lonely, because honestly, after all of these years she always had lunch with Eren, eating alone was a bit lonely even for her.

The black haired cool beauty stopped just few meters before she reached her classroom. She couldn't believe her eyes at first but she saw two familiar figures at her classroom door. It took almost ten seconds before she realized that it was really Eren and Armin who stood at the door and talking to one of her classmate about something she couldn't hear.

The girl talking with Eren was the same blond girl who talked to her the other day. Why was she talking with Eren like that? Why was she giggling? More importantly, didn't Eren hate girls? Then why was he talking to the blond girl as if she had been his friend?

Mikasa clenched on her red scarf she got from Eren years ago. Suddenly she felt suffocated and she didn't know why.

It was Armin who saw her first. The blond boy smiled at her before he tugged on Eren's sleeve to get his attention. Eren turned around and grinned at Mikasa. Usually his grin would make her warm but this time somehow, why did it hurt?


End file.
